


Oscar Mikes' Sticker Collection

by Parsnips



Series: BattleBorn Needs Content 2k17 [1]
Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, but like you gotta squint and like, its in there i promise, maybe view your screen at a 45 degree angle, the poly ship is hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parsnips/pseuds/Parsnips
Summary: Oscar Mike gets ambushed by many, all with stickers. They seem to have some kind of agenda.(Alt. title: Mike gets stickers from people when he drops his act, Ends up a group art project.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i wrote anything not for school but there is a lack of battleborn fics and i will write about this fish to fill the gaps. If you have a SFW idea you might want me to do a little thing on just leave a comment!
> 
> Sorry if anything is OOC or if it's short, again, it's been a while.
> 
> -Parsnips

Oscar Mike was sitting with Montana laughing at a dumb joke harder than he needed to when it first happened, a push on the back of his helmet and as he turned to look at what it was he just saw Deande walking away. It wasn’t until much later as he was taking off his helmet to sleep he saw it. A little gold star glittering back at him against the green armour. He peeled it off and stuck it to his desk before setting the helmet down and passing out. He figured that Deande was just trying to mess with him.

 

The second time was about a week later, he was sitting next to Whiskey and maybe trying a bit too hard to be cool. It happened after he coughed a little and admitted that maybe Whiskey was the coolest dude on base. Oscar Mike just heard Deande chuckle and watched her press a sticker onto his shoulder pad and give whiskey a quick kiss to his forehead as she walked away. With a little huff he peeled this one off as well and stuck it to the table. 

 

Third was another week and a half down the line, and he was sitting in the common with Alani. Cross-legged on the floor as he braided her hair with careful fingers as she talked about the latest book she had finished earlier in the day. This gold star was pressed onto his communications pack, just under the antenne he would later figure out. Looking behind him it without losing his grip on her hair he saw his bro Montana giving him a big thumbs up and a wide grin. He asked what Montana had just done and he replied with a quick ‘hope you like stickers!’. Mike sighed and turned back to his job with Alanis’ hair, He had to finish this before he could go back to his comics. Later is when he sees it, a little cartoon book yelling ‘READ you loud and clear. Oscar Mike thinks that he might as well leave it, this one was kind of funny on his comm pack. 

 

The Fourth sticker was Deande again, this time as he was sitting next to ISIC as he listened to the Magnus babble on about his worries. It took a while but after he was done Mike looked that skull in the eyes and gave a short calm speech about how it didn’t matter if life didn’t mean anything and how if you have your friends you can fight for anything in existence. He didn’t really care about that star, it was the team. ISIC just laughed, but gave him a sarcastic ‘Wow, now that’s █ █ █ █ █ █ █ lame!’. It was beyond obvious in that voice that he was still (almost) kind of maybe crying a little. The sticker was on his helmet again, another little star. He left that one. His armor now had two. 

 

After that is was like a flood. From ISIC and Alani, from Deande and Montana, even a sticker from Mellka, who had been leaning on Deande with her feet in Whiskeys lap when Deande said she ran out that one time (it was a little cartoon revolver). His armor was slowly coated in these little bits of plastic and color, one by one earned in ways he couldn’t find a pattern to and in the end he asked. He hunted down Deande one day, shuffling a bit in her doorway.

 

“Uh, Hey! Deande, got a question for ya.” He looked a like a kindergardeners art project at this point, and the woman sitting at her desk couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. 

 

“Yes Mike?” She gave the reply with a coy smile, a distinct feeling of where this was going.  
“So like, you started this whole thing with the stickers right?”

 

“Yes, What about it?” 

 

“What the hell is this even about?” She chuckled again, standing from her neat chair in the back of the room and walking to Mike, who was now leaning on the doorframe. 

 

“The idea was to reward you for dropping the little ‘cool’ act you have going.” He stammered,

 

“Phhh, I mean like what? Uh what act are you even talkin’ about Deande? No acts here just 100 Per-cent awesome dude” He adds a flex at the end of that. It was good. He thought it was good. Nice little end cap. Good job Mike. She was laughing again. Shit. Maybe not good?

 

“It’s alright Mike, We can wait.” She gave him a little shoulder pat, “On another little note, Montana told me that he found that graphic novel you wanted.” You could see him perk up as he glanced behind into the hallway. 

 

“Wait really? Dude, that’s awesome!” He made a dive down the hall, quickly turning back and leaning into the room as she was half-way to her desk. “Oh! And uh real quick dude! I… really like those little pink glittery stars you got, they look great with the green on my suit.” He said it with a rush and was gone before she could get the stickers out of her pocket. She would get him later.


End file.
